Morning Confesion
by lostintheworld16
Summary: Merlin and Arthur slash. Writen in texts.


Hollie ~

Cassandra ^

Morning Confession

~ Merlin ran to the castle afraid of what the stupid prince would say if he was late for his duties. He had come to realize that he was in love with Arthur, but he knew that Arthur liked Gwen and therefore he had no chance with him. "Sorry sire!" Merlin said as he burst into Arthur's room. He was not prepared for the sight before him. Arthur leaned against his desk, torso exposed, his hand caressing his hard member.

^ Merlin turned around quickly and closed his eyes. "Ugh…. My apologies sire…..I'll just…I'll just go get your breakfast from the kitchens." Merlin headed for the door.

~ "Merlin." Arthur spoke his name in a commanding tone. It caused Merlin to shiver slightly and stop in place. "Yes, sire?" Merlin's voice betrayed him with a soft tremble. "Come here."

^ "…..yes sire." Slightly blushing turned back towards Arthur. Merlin tried to keep a straight face but couldn't face the sight of Arthur standing naked in front of him. Merlin ended up staring at the floor in front of Arthur; waiting for Arthur to give him whatever command had come to the prince's mind.

~ Merlin noticed Arthur's movements but was afraid to look up. It felt as though all of his senses were heightened. "I need your help, Merlin." Arthur's voice sounded rather husky Merlin noticed. "Help with what?"

^ "Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur noted. "Sire?" Merlin asked. "That's right, and don't forget it. Now," Arthur moved to grab Merlin's hand, "I need…" Arthur paused and finally Merlin looked up at the prince.

~ Arthur didn't say anything else; he just led Merlin's hand to his cock and began directing Merlin's hand up and down his shaft. "Just like that." He whispered as he leaned into the crook of Merlin's neck.

^ Merlin's blush could not have been any brighter at that moment. He had dreamed of this, but never had he imagined he would ever be able to touch Arthur so passionately. He felt himself growing hard and he worried that Arthur might see and be disgusted, tho the current situation may suggest otherwise. But in the back of his mind Merlin knew he was just a servant meant to do whatever Arthur told him to without question or reason.

~ "Merlin." His voice cracking, "Yes sire" "Faster" Arthur commanded. Merlin did as he was told, picking up the pace of his movements. Arthur's member seemed to grow harder in Merlin's hand, and Merlin knew his own was harder than hard. To hide the fact Merlin kneeled down in front Arthur.

^ "What are you…doing….Merlin?" Arthur asked between gasps. "Improvising, milord." Merlin hadn't really thought thru his next move, but something inside of him told him this was ok. After all he was just helping his price, it was his duty. Merlin moved closer to Arthur and placed a small kiss to the tip of Arthur's member.

~ Seeing no rejection from Arthur, Merlin continued by taking the princes member slowly into his mouth. Arthur moaned in pleasure.

^ In response to the incredible sounds Merlin was bringing out of Arthur, Merlin sucked hard as he slowly moved up Arthur's member. "Oh…" was all Arthur could say. Merlin could almost smile. He continued a little faster, all the while enjoying the taste of the man he had been lusting after since the day they first met. Merlin could still remember it well…

^ He had seen Arthur and servant of time in the training yard and he had intervened to 'save' the servant. But the truth was he just wanted to get closer to the blond, with his strong frame, blue eyes and well da ass!

^ Merlin's attentions were beginning to overcome Arthur. He gently stroked his fingers threw Merlin's dark locks.

~ Merlin moaned slightly unable to stop himself. He hadn't expected for his master to touch him at all. The vibrations that Merlin's moan had created caused Arthur to gasp loudly and took a strong hold of Merlin's hair. Arthur pulled Merlin's head back, a trail of saliva ran from his cock to the servant's mouth. He leaned down and passionately kissed the dark haired boy before he could object, not that he would.

^ At that moment any embarrassment Merlin had felt up to that point left him. He stood and pressed deeper into the kiss. Forcing Arthur's mouth open and slipping his tongue inside.

~ Arthur was pleased with this gesture from Merlin. He forced the servant down onto his bed never breaking their kiss.

^ Falling down onto the bed was a surprise to Merlin, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. And by the way Arthur kept pressing himself as close as possible to Merlin, another thought passed through Merlin's mind. Merlin pushed Arthur off, "Wait….what….what about g'gwen?"

~ Arthur was bit angry by Merlin's reaction to the situation. Why would he bother to bring up Gwen's name now of all times. "What about her Merlin!?" Arthur's voice was filled with frustration. "Well….well you like her do you not?" Once again Merlin found it difficult to look Arthur in the eyes. "Are you making a joke right now?!" Arthur growled. "Do you honestly think I'd have feelings for Gwen and then do this kind of thing with you!" As he was saying these things Arthur pushed Merlin's hands above his head. "Should I show you my feelings Merlin?"

^ "I…..I'm sorry." Caressing Merlin's face Arthur kissed the servant deeply. He then moved his hand down to press against the servant's member. "I'm going to fuck you now. Arthur smiled devilishly.

~ Waves of pleasure ran through Merlin's body as Arthur pulled out Merlin's penis and began stroking up and down his shaft. At this point the only name Arthur wanted to hear from his servant's mouth was his own. No sooner after he had this thought, his wish was granted "Ar…arthur!"Merlin's voice trembled. Arthur leaned down and nibbled on merlin's ear. "Yes Merlin?" He asked with a grin.

^"Ah…I….I've…" merlin was lost in ecstasy. Never had he felt someone else touch him before. "Speak up Merlin." Arthur teased. As he licked down Merlin's jawline. "I've…..never…..been…w'with…" Arthur twisted his hand on Merlin's member. "Ahhh!"

~ Arthur laughed at the sounds that were coming from the man beneath him. "Good?" Arthur asked continuing the motion, causing more moans from Merlin as he nodded his head fiercely.

^ Arthur kisses down Merlin's neck and heads straight for the servant's nipple. Arthur took one in his mouth, and bit down causing Merlin to cry out even louder.

~ Arthur moved to the other nipple and sucked on it while gently massaging the other one. He soon continued to trail down Merlin's body stopping to pull Merlin's pants off of him.

^ "Oh god! Arthur!" Merlin's voice couldn't have been any sweeter to ears, the way it gasped and cracked. Arthur wanted to see how far he could push Merlin. However Merlin seemed to have other plans.

~ Merlin took Arthur by surprise when he flipped them over so that he was on top. "Merlin?"

~ Merlin took Arthur's hard member and lined it up with his anus. He then began to slowly lower himself down onto his prince, crying out slightly from the pain. Arthur watched in awe at hold bold his precious servant was. He was greatly enjoying the cute faces Merlin was making though and without thinking he reached and caressed his cheek. "I love you, Merlin."

^ Merlin froze, "What?" "I said ," Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and pushed into him, "I love you."

~ Merlin squealed as he felt all of Arthur inside of him. That combined with Arthur's love confession made Merlin's mind whirl. "Arthur…..i…i…" Arthur frowned, this was not what he expected. In fact he was almost sure Merlin felt the same way about him. Merlin blushed as his mind finally put reality into place. Arthur….his prince….the man he loved apparently loved him back. His heart pounded in his chest as he opened his mouth to give Arthur a proper reply. "I love too." He whispered. Arthur beamed back up at Merlin.

^ "Good. I was worried I was going to have to put you in the stocks." Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's body. "You have no idea how long-" "Me too." Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur. Their make out session was most passionate yet. Arthur opened his mouth right away so Merlin could plunge his tongue in, he had caught in that Merlin very much loved to taste him. Merlin was currently having the most blissful moment of his life, nothing could feel better (or taste better), nothing.

^ BANG!

^ BANG!

^ "Arthur! Arthur are you up?" Came the voice of the king from the other side of the door.

~ Merlin tried to climb off of Arthur but Arthur held him in place. "I am, sir, but I still need to get dressed. I'll be out in a few moments."

^ "Arthur, today is not the day to dilly dally. You have to meet (insert lady's name here) of (insert place here)." Uther shouted. "Right away, father." Arthur waited till his father's footsteps faded away. "Now, where were we?" He asked Merlin. "But" Merlin started to protest. "Are you saying you want to stop?" Arthur asked.

~ "No…but your father…." Merlin began before Arthur continued to move Merlin up and back down onto him, "Ahhh." "You need to be quite Merlin or they may hear us." Arthur increased his pace pushing deeper and deeper into the quivering man.

^ Keeping quiet was next to near impossible for Merlin. The way Arthur kept pushing, Merlin was surprised he hadn't bitten through his bottom lip yet. Arthur was enjoying every last moment of watching Merlin. The way his head had tilted back and his arched back curved just right. But most of all Arthur loved Merlin's face. Merlin had bitten his lip to keep from crying out and his eyes were closed in ecstasy. Arthur thought, 'this is what artist's should paint'

~ From watching Merlin's form Arthur grew more conscious of the beauty that merlin held. He was beyond thrilled that this sight belonged to him and him alone. Arthur sat up and licked up Merlin's jawline ending with a kiss. "You look so sexy right now." Arthur's voice was husky against Merlin's skin. Merlin had trouble forming words.

^ So instead he just planted another kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur changed his angle within Merlin and Merlin cried out loud. Arthur stopped moving quickly covered Merlin's mouth. "Shh or you'll bring in the guards." Merlin gasping for air, somehow Arthur had hit something inside of him and god did it felt great. Panting Merlin asked, "Hit that spot again, please. Please, sire."

~ Arthur laughed. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Arthur pushed into Merlin again. To make sure he didn't cry out again, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him with great force.

^ The feeling was blissful. Arthur kept hitting that spot deep inside Merlin again and again. Arthur was starting to feel lost in lust, just wanting to feel more of Merlin to hear his name. But with Merlin's lips firmly pressed to his own that was not likely to happen. Arthur pushed Merlin down and unlatched his lips from Merlin, "On second thought, love. I think I rather hear you sing." Arthur hit that perfect spot in Merlin again and the sound that escaped Merlin's lips could only be described as heavenly.

~ Merlin tried to cover his mouth with his hands but Arthur quickly forced them above his head. "No Merlin. I said I want to hear you." Arthur pushed into him again causing a loud moan from Merlin; Arthur still just wanted him to call out his name again.

^ Arthur kept pushing harder and harder, but still Merlin didn't or couldn't say his name. Arthur slowed down to an agonizing pace. Finally getting his breath back Merlin pleaded, "Hard…..hard'r." "Ask me properly, Merlin." Tired of Arthur's games Merlin shouted back, "Fuck me harder, Arthur!"

~ Arthur should not have been surprised by Merlin's words, but found himself a bit shocked. He did as his love commanded though and sped up his pace and pressure pounding as hard as he could into Merlin.

^ Outside the doors the guards had been doing their best to ignore the noises coming from the prince's room, but what they had just heard shocked them both. "Did Merlin just…" "Yup." "Should we….?" "Nope." "Right."

~ Merlin was reaching his climax and was in a world of bliss. He gripped Arthur's shoulders hard enough to draw blood. "Ahhh Arthur…..I'm going…..to…."

^ "Yah, me too…..baby." Arthur panted. Arthur thrust in again and all of a sudden Merlin clench around him. "Ahhh!" Merlin was seeing stars, the feeling indescribable. For Merlin it lasted a lifetime in his mind but only minutes in reality.

~ Arthur was feeling the same as Merlin tightened around his member. "Merlin…..ahhh." Arthur moaned as he finished inside of Merlin.

^ The both of them just laid there panting for a while till finally Arthur pulled out of Merlin. "huff…..we….uh…have …to….." Arthur tried to say. "I….know…."Merlin answered. They smiled.

End


End file.
